Don't Ever Forget
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: After three years of being chased by the Men in Black Taelia finally has a chance to return to the factory to see what became of Franz and Aelita. They survived and were just fine, but...well...you'll see.


***If you haven't read Taelia Marie Hopper or chapter 14 of Code: Revenge, though to know the most background (though some facts will be repeated, I recommend reading both of these things, and the reast of Code Revenge, just cause. If you've read these things, you'll totally know what's going on xD *  
**

**Hey you guys, I wrote this, yea, I started during finals week last week. The whole thing was based off that first quote and also something Hero of Time Freak asked when we were talking about Taelia. Why hadn't she checked to see if Franz and Aelita were actually dead? She kinda just assumed they were up till now xD Speaking of Hero, I used some of his theory on Xana for like, motives and stuff. Mostly the reason why he attacks people, yea -nods- Anyways, I'm sure you're all tired of me typing now and want to get on with the story. I don't own Code Lyoko, that is the property of MoonScoop, niether do I own the Xana theories that I don't own, they belong to Hero or just picked it up somewhere, this version of Taelia and this backstory belong to me. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"You musn't forget me, ever. Never forget, Aelita!"

The words echoed through the oxygenless air of Lyoko. Aelita stood in the Way tower of the Forest Sector, her mind overwhelmed with the completely strange series of events which had just taken place. Franz shut down the supercomputer from the inside, a nearly impossible task. He saved the world from his creation, but, at the same moment, he imprisoned himself and his daughter.

For a time, Lyoko was nothing but a dark void. Then, a light appeared in the core of Lyoko. This light quickly spread to every corner of Lyoko as the Supercomputer was turned back on, reviving Lyoko and everything on it. A voice echoed through Lyoko, a far different one than the one Aelita had heard last. It was that of a girl, and she spoke over the intercom, as opposed to from inside Lyoko with her.

_"Hello?"_

Aelita woke up from her three year nap. Her eyes opened, she remembered.

"H-hello?...Who's there?" Aelita quickly stood up from her meditative position and looked around.

_"Oh my god Aelita! Thank god you're ok!" _the voice said.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked again, a bit more forcefully.

_"Whoa, calm down. It's me, Taelia." _Aelita was confused. The image of her 26 year old adopted sister certainly didn't match the voice of a teenage girl she heard now.

"Taelia?" Aelita asked.

_"FRANZ!" _Taelia screamed.

"Franz?"

_"Are you ok?" _Aelita looked around but she didn't see her father anywhere.

"Well, I'm fine, but-"

_"Sure. I'll virtualized myself."_

Aelita got the feeling she was actually listening to a one sided conversation and kept quiet.

_"Don't worry. I can control the Supercomputer for the inside, remember?"_ There was a pause.

_"Well if that happens I'll devirtualize myself and deal with it. Aelita, I'm coming to get you and we can go figure things out."_

"Come get me? Figure out what?" Aelita asked. There was nothing but silence. A few minutes later a ripple appeared in the wall of the tower and someone walked toward her. She had long black hair held up by a silver headband with neon blue panels, and armor that matched, silver, black, and neon blue panels.

"AELITA!" She ran up and hugged Aelita, who stood there, too shocked to move. She took a step back and looked at Aelita.

"An elf? Let me guess, it's because of Mr. Puck?" She asked.

"Uhh...Who are you?" Aelita said, backing up.

"I'm still Taelia." She said, then looked at her hair. "Well, technically I'm Morgan right now, but you probably don't remember me like this. I haven't been Morgan on Earth since you were five years old." Morgan-er-Taelia said. Aelita stared at her for a second. The figure standing before her didn't match her memories of Taelia.

"Ok, I give up. How old _are_ you?" Aelita asked.

"Well...it's complicated. Right now I'm 13, you remember me as 26, and chronologically...Let's see, it's '97, I was born in '68...I should be 29."

"Wait, '97? 1997? No, it's 1994!" Aelita exclaimed.

"It's 1997. The Supercomputer's been turned off for three years."

"What...? N-no it hasn't! I sat down and closed my eyes and then you called me. I haven't aged a day!"

"People don't age on Lyoko." Taelia said, then took Aelita's hand. "There's a lot to explain. Right now we need to go meet up with Franz, he's waiting for us at the edge of the sector."

Aelita looked at Taelia as though she was trying to decide whether this was the same Taelia she knew and not some imposter, Taelia sighed.

"You once had a stuffed bunny that looked like a Hello Kitty. You named it Bianca and said that it was married to Mr. Puck. They had children named Xavier and Amanda. Then you said Bianca got taken away by bad men and was never seen again. Mr. Puck, Xavier, and Amanda were sad and moved under your bed so that the bad men couldn't find them and take them away too. Believe I'm Taelia yet?"

"How did you...?" Aelita's eyes were huge.

"I'm Taelia, I was there." Taelia said. Aelita nodded and let Taelia guide her out of the Tower.

The Tower was surrounded by monsters. They were all facing toward Aelita and charging their lasers.

"Xana! I don't want to harm your creatures, but if you're trying to hurt my family, I will!" Taelia pulled out a glowing blue cylinder from behind her back, it extended into a full length metal staff that crackled with blue electricity on the end that was pointed toward the monsters. The monsters stopped charging their lasers, and all was silent. The monsters were debating on what to do next.

"...We don't want to hurt you." Taelia continued. "If you'd just allow us safe passage to Carthage, we can talk face to face." The monsters looked at each other and parted.

"Thanks you guys." Taelia said, smiling. She took Aelita by the arm and they made their way to the edge of the sector. Franz was waiting for them, he was still in the form of spheres of light.

"Daddy!" Aelita cried, running up and hugging him to the best of her abilities. It can be difficult to hug light with little to no substance. She looked up at him. "Daddy, why do you look like that? When can we go home?"

"He looks like that because he turned off my program that takes your subconscious desires and projects onto your virtual avatar. He's probably afraid he's gonna look like a mad scientist or something." Taelia said, Franz chuckled.

"Taelia, you haven't changed a bit." Franz said. Taelia's face got very serious.

"Yes I have." She said, all humor gone from her voice. They all paused for a moment, then Franz spoke.

"Well...as for going home. Taelia?"

"Well, it's been three years, it's 1997." Taelia said, her mood light again.

"What took you so long?" Franz asked.

"Men in Black were hot on my trail and then there were too many of them sneaking around here for comfort. Anyways, I wouldn't go back just yet. Kadic still remembers the science teacher that disappeared, and kids still explore the Hermitage cause they think it's haunted."

Franz nodded and then seemed to turn toward the monsters who pretty much just stood there, frozen, then he sighed.

"How do you get him to listen to you?" Franz asked.

"I ask." She replied simply.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Aelita asked.

"There'll be plenty of time to explain later. Right now we need to make sure that we're actually welcome here. Xana, can you send us the transporter so we can talk please?" Taelia asked. A few moments later a big white orb came into view.

"What does that thing do?" Aelita exclaimed.

"It will take us where we need to go, just stand still." Franz said. The orb came closer to them and swallowed them up. A minute later they were in the arena of Carthage. The three of them ran out of the arena and into the main part of Carthage.

"I see the button." Taelia said, pointing to an eye of Xana shaped thing projecting from a wall about 40 feet up that one could get to by navigating through a jungle of blue rectangle platforms. "I'll get it!"

Taelia made her way to the button with a series of flips and ninja-like jumps. She performed feats of balance, agility, speed, and overall awesomeness. Aelita, not knowing that Lyoko enhanced one's physical abilities, stared at her "sister" in awe.

"She's just showing off. Taelia! Press the button already! Before the countdown is up!" Franz called to her. Taelia looked back down at them and saluted.

"Mmk!" Taelia called back. She seemed to melt into the floor and become a spark of blue electricity that traveled unbelievably fast from platform to platform. She popped back upright in front of the button and pressed it with her staff. She turned back into electricity, came back down, and popped up in front of Franz and Aelita.

"Wha...How did you do that?" Aelita asked.

"It's one of her abilities. She can turn into electricity and move around at incredible speeds with no obstacles." Franz explained.

"I call it SuperSurge." Taelia said.

"One of her abilities? She has others?" Aelita asked.

"I can also control the computer from the inside." Taelia said as part of the wall lowered to reveal a passageway. "After you sis."

The three of them went through the passageway into a vast room with no clear path.

"Ok, now where do we go?" Taelia asked.

"That way!" Aelita pointed off to the left. Franz and Taelia both looked at her.

"How do you know?" Taelia asked.

"There's a sort of...pulsation I feel...coming from that direction." Aelita said, somewhat stretching for an description of what she had sensed. The other two nodded, then ran in that direction. When they came to an intersection Aelita would point out the way. In this way, the trio made their way to the Tower of Carthage. This tower had been Taelia's very first feat in programming she had done by herself, she invented the Tower. A man was waiting for them. Taelia walked up to the man and instantly he shrunk to her height.

"There, face to face." He said.

"Indeed. It's been a long time, Xana. How've you been?" Taelia replied.

"That's Xana?" Aelita asked in the background.

"Yes, it is, in a human form. He can change appearance at will." Franz answered.

"I've been unconscious." Xana replied. "Enough small talk, what did you come here for."

"Well...I want to know why you sent your creatures to attack Franz and Aelita. I know you, you're a nice person." Taelia said. Xana looked at Franz darkly.

"He broke into my home." Xana replied.

"We've been here before..." Taelia said.

"As guests. You didn't let me finish. He broke into my home and demanded that he be in charge, that it was his, and that I was to step down and comply to his orders immediately." Xana said.

"What are you talking about? Lyoko is mine, I built it!" Franz exclaimed.

"I lived in it, maintained it, and protected it. It's the only home I've ever known!" Xana snapped back. "This is my domain, and there's no way I'm just going to stand here and let you take it over."

"**You** were created by me as well as Lyoko. You are a computer program and I am a human. Now stand down. You will listen to me, even if I have to-"

"GUYS, STOP IT! Franz you may have built this but it's become his home. Xana deserves to be treated like a person since he thinks and feels like one. Can't we all just be content to live together in peace?" Taelia interrupted. There was silence for a moment, then Franz spoke.

"...No." One of the orbs turned red and hurled itself at Xana who caught it and threw it back at Franz. He was knocked against the wall. Taelia spun around and glared at Xana.

"Do **not **hurt my family." She said, and hurled a beam of electricity at him. Xana stood there and blinked.

"I...I see...you humans are all...exactly the same..." he said.

Everything went very quickly after that. Xana sent out a black smoke claw that grabbed Aelita, pulsed with red light, then dropped her. She was limp, her mind completely drained of function.

"AELITA!" Franz yelled, creating an orb around her, he began to restore her mind. However, only a few seconds after he began to restore her mind, Xana grabbed Franz from behind and threw him into a wall. Franz went through the wall and did not emerge.

"FRANZ!" Taelia yelled. She looked toward Franz, then dashed toward Aelita, trying to get to her before Xana did. She put a hand on her sister and used SuperSurge to get her to the tower. Again, Xana reached out a black smoke claw to grab Aelita. Seeing the claw, Taelia threw the still limp Aelita into the tower and put her hand on the Tower. She used her second ability to alter the programing of the towers so that anything with the programming of Xana couldn't get through. A blue mist appeared around the Tower and every Tower in all of Lyoko, a visual representation of Taelia's protection. She also willed the Tower to take her to the Forest sector Way Tower, back where she'd started.

Xana grabbed Taelia and held her up to his face. All her life, she would never be able to forget the confusion, anger, resolve, and many other emotions she couldn't identify that held her gaze. She couldn't look away. This was still the little brother she knew, wasn't he?

"NEVER RETURN. CONSIDER YOU FAMILY DEAD. THEY'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD!**" Xana roared as he sent a bolt of lightning through the claw, devirtualizing Taelia instantly.

He wasn't the same.

Taelia turned off the Supercomputer to keep Xana from doing any harm to the rest of humanity, since from his statement, she was thoroughly convinced that if left unchecked, he would. She left Paris and didn't dare to come back until six years had passed, and she only came then because she had a reason to believe Xana had been woken up. Franz was captured and made into Xana's prisoner, and Aelita? Franz had been able to restore the part of Aelita's mind that she needed to live, but no more. Her 6 years sleep in the Way Tower of the Forest sector gave her body a chance to heal and lifepoints a chance to regenerate. She, along with Xana and Franz Hopper, were woken up on October 9th, 2003 by a student named Jeremie Belpois.

...She didn't remember a thing.

* * *

**Please review ^^**


End file.
